


Oval Room at 9:00

by Shay_the_Writer



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s06e10 Faith Based Initiative, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_the_Writer/pseuds/Shay_the_Writer
Summary: "It says, 'Oval Room at 9:00.'"





	Oval Room at 9:00

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: I was watching the episode and the scene where Margaret shows CJ what came for her: the shoe with the rose and the note. I'm a CJ/Danny writer, so... I had this idea. Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters are not mine. They belong to John Wells Productions, Warner Brothers Television, Aaron Sorkin's creative mind, and the actors who brought the characters and the show to life for seven wonderful seasons.  


* * *

Pairing(s): CJ Cregg and Tommy Keller, CJ Cregg and Danny Concanon.

Character(s): CJ Cregg, Tommy Keller, Danny Concanon, Margaret Hooper, Toby Ziegler, Charlie Young.

*************

CJ Cregg came down the corridor of the west wing to her assistant Margaret Hooper's office. Without a word, the assistant held up her finger and retrieved something.

"This just came in from the Northwest Gate," Margaret announced and presented CJ with a white and red athletic sneaker with one red rose and a rolled up piece of paper attached.

CJ smelled the rose and smiled before reaching up to the note. Margaret stopped her from grabbing it. "It says, 'Oval Room at 9:00.'"

"Yeah," CJ replied and Margaret put the shoe down. "Are the press still in there?"

"Yeah," she answered and picked up a piece of paper. "This is your statement." She handed the paper to her boss. CJ smiled and walked off.

***

As she walked into the Oval Room, she scanned the crowd, looking for Tommy Keller. No sight of him anywhere. Maybe she was early or he was a little late.

CJ turned to look out the door and came face-to-face with Danny Concanon. Her slight smile at the prospect of a date turned suddenly upside down. The last thing she wanted right now, with a boyfriend, was for Danny to return to her life.

"Hey, there," he beamed at her.

"Oh, God. Danny, I can't talk right now. I have a date," CJ whined.

"I know."

CJ looked confused and irritated. "How did you know I had a date?"

"Oval Room at 9:00? Did Mararet show you the shoe with the rose?" he asked.

She stared at him for a moment, shocked. She was so sure the thing came from Tommy. "I... that was you? I thought it was from this guy I've been seeing."

"Oh. Didn't know you were seeing someone. I just thought I hadn't seen you in a while and a lot's happened to you lately. The chicken story, Taylor Reid, the Hoynes thing, Gaza, Fitz, Donna, the peace thing, Leo, the promotion, China, the MS, and now this lesbian thing the internet says you've got going. By the way, I'd be happy to make a statement in your defense. I think that's stupid. So, you don't really have a love life. This is your job; there's no room for a love life. And, so, you are one hell of a basketball player. There are tons of straight teenage girls who do the same thing today in high school. Doesn't make them gay, makes them athletic and talented. Anyway, that's a lot to throw at you. I sent that to give you a laugh," Danny explained.

"Okay. Thanks. But I still can't have dinner with you, Daniel."

"Just a dinner, CJ. No big deal. Your favorite restaurant, I remembered."

She stared at him for a moment, contemplating if it was a good idea. She certainly did have loving feelings for him but she was with Tommy. But it was only a dinner. "Okay. Just a dinner," CJ replied.

"Cool. Lets see if there's a table," he said and they turned to face the server.

***

They were seated at the only table available that night. An almost private booth in one corner of the restaurant. They ordered food and sampled each other's dished. It was comfortable and they fell back into their old rhythm.

CJ's thoughts of Tommy were long gone as she slipped into the sweet talk she shared with Danny only.

After an hour of good food, comfortable conversation, and familiar warm and fuzzy feelings, CJ was starting to consider it more than just a dinner. She had a feeling that Danny did, too.

"So, what are you doing tonight, Danny?" she asked as he hand brushed up against his in her attempt to grab her drink. They had moved closer to each other throughout the dinner. They were only inches apart.

"Nothing, really. All I planned was this. Here. You. Why, what do you have in mind?" he replied, hiding the shiver that went through him at her touch.

She set her glass down and moved her hand to his. "Let's get the check," she whispered huskily.

"What about your boyfriend?"

"Don't worry about it. Let's get the check."

Danny scouted out the waitress and signaled her.

***

Toby Ziegler entered Margaret's office. He found the red-headed assistant chatting with the Chief of Staff's new Deputy Special Assistant, Charlie Youn. He glanced their way as he headed to their boss's door. "Is she in?"

"She left all ready," Margaret answered.

"She did?" he replied. "Okay." He went to turn to leave when a dark-haired, muscular and dashing man entered the office.

"Tommy?" Margaret wondered. "Aren't you supposed to be on a date with CJ right now?"

Both Charlie and Toby glanced at him, Margaret, and each other before turning back to Tommy.

"That's why I'm here now. I figured she'd be working late so I'd pick her up for a late dinner," he responded.

"But you send the show... with a rose and a note that said, 'Oval Room at 9:00.'"

Tommy looked confused. "I didn't send anything to CJ. No shoe, no rose, no note."

"Then, who did?" both Toby and Charlie chorused.

"Well, I'm going to find out. Excuse me." With that, Tommy headed out, leaving the three to ponder to themselves.

***

Tommy walked in the door of the Oval Room and scanned the crowd. No sign og CJ anywhere. He turned to the server. "Hi. You know who CJ Cregg is, right? Former Press Secretary, now White House Chief of Staff?"

"Yeah. I used to watch her all the time. She was just here earlier on a date," the young woman answered.

"Do you know the date's name or what he looked like?"

"Kinda cute, I guess. I didn't get his name. I swear I've seen him before. They looked really good together. Very loving and very cute. Why? Was there some sort of problem?"

"No, no problem at all," Tommy muttered. "And, you're sure it was CJ Cregg?"

"Yeah, very sure. You know, I heard that rumor about her being a lesbian, but it didn't seem that way. And the way they left together...," she continued.

Tommy glared at the restaurant and the girl. "Excuse me." And he left. The server shrugged and continued to do her job.

***

CJ and Danny headed into Danny's apartment, making out furiously. They were oblivious tot he Secret Service agent standing next to the door to guard for the night. They were too literally wrapped up in each other to hear him say, "Flamingo is in for the night."

The door shut and they made their way slowly toward his bedroom. CJ's blazer was dropped to the floor. Her turquoise blouse was open, revealing her black bra. Danny's sweater was tossed somewhere and his white t-shirt had been untucked from the pants that now were unbuckled and unbuttoned.

The couple bumped up agains the bed and CJ's skirt pooled at her feet, and Danny's pants were around his ankles. They were kicked aside, along with shoes and Danny's socks. CJ shrugged out of her blouse and then pulled Danny's t-shirt over his head and tossed it aside.

CJ's arm bumped her left earring as she moved her arms down and she paused. "Hold on. Let me get my jewelry off." She removed her earrings, necklace, bracelet, ring, and watch and set them on the dresser. Then she turned back to Danny and smiled. "Sorry."

"No problem." They collapsed on the bed, laughing, giggling, touching, rolling around. It ended with the rest of their clothing gone and tender kisses.

CJ looked into Danny's eyes and smiled loving. "Danny," she whispered.

"Yeah?" he inquired, leaning down to place a light kiss on her lips." What is it?"

"Love me," she replied in her husky low bedroom voice.

"Always."

Danny sprinkled light kisses all over her face, kissing her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, her jaw, and her temples. He moved to nibble a bit on her neck and collarbone before moving lower to her breasts. He nibbled and sucked at her nipples.

CJ writhed under him and combed a hand through his hair. "I love your mouth, Danny," she moaned erotically.

He lifted his mouth from her body. "I just want to please you... thoroughly."

Her fingers brushed over his beard and lips. "Better not disappoint me."

"Never."

CJ's hand fell from him and she watched him continue. He kissed the valley between her breasts before moving down her stomach. Each kiss, and he watched and felt her muscles contract.

From there, Danny moved lower and kissed her inner thighs before trailing kisses down on leg, then the other. He placed light kisses and feather-light caresses on the backs of CJ's knees and watched her whole body shiver and squirm. Apparently, she was ticklish there. He placed that note in a file in the back of his brain; save it for another time.

Danny moved back to her inner thighs and nibbled until CJ writhed again. "Come on, Danny!" he heard her whine. It made him smile. Then he ran his tongue over her hot spot. She was wet and ready for him. A few more licks turned into kisses until CJ was bucking. He plunged his tongue deep into her and her back arched off the bed. "Whoa!" she half-gasped as if she had witnessed a startling surprise. The humming of his laughter forced her further into the bed.

CJ moaned and rocked against Danny's mouth until she was incoherently half-screaming, half-panting his name as she exploded into ecstasy. Her juices rushed like rapids around Danny's tongue as her body spasmed the aftershocks of her intense orgasm.

***

Tommy had used his spare key to get into CJ's apartment. He searched each room of her place, trying to find her. He had all ready had a hunch that she wasn't at home. He couldn't see any Secret Service vehicles around. The only agent there, guarding the floor said he didn't see CJ come home and he refused to answer about her whereabouts.

As Tommy left and locked the apartment, he took out his cell phone and called her.

***

CJ was still reeling from the orgasm. She didn't even notice Danny had moved up her body and lay next to her. She felt as though she was floating on the rings of Saturn.

"Earth to CJ, come back home," Danny called out to her, wrapping his arm around her.

"Houston, we have a problem with that. I don't want to return to Earth," CJ replied dreamily, not from sleep.

"So, I'm to stay here on Earth, then? Take me to space, CJ," he responded. She giggled euphorically at their banter.

The laughter stopped when they heard a cell phone going off. CJ recognized it as hers and came back to Earth. "It's probably Tommy, calling to find out where I am. He'll go away." She flipped and Danny was on his back with CJ over him. "I'm taking you to see the rings of Saturn."

"Let's go to space," Danny replied.

The phone stopped ringing as CJ planted kisses all over Danny's face, rubbing her lips and cheeks over Danny's beard. She loved the feel of it on her soft skin. It was half-soothing, half-arousing.

She moved down his neck to his chest and touched her tongue to his nipples and heard his sharp intake of breath. With a smile, she placed a light kiss over his heart and lay her head there, listening to her lover's rapid heartbeats of arousal. It made her feel powerful.

Danny sensed it and copied her earlier move of running a hand through her hair. CJ propped her chin on his chest and smiled. "You feel very powerful, don't you?"

CJ's smile grew bigger. She thumped her chin on his chest before lowering down to his stomach and kissing it. Then she continued lower to his thighs and to his knees, trying to return the torture he had given her earlier. She lightly ran her fingers over the back of his knees and watched his hands fist as he tried not to react.


End file.
